paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler's Heart
Tyler Hi Chase *Chase Hi Tyler How Are you *Tyler i'm Goo His Heart Stops *Tyler (zzz) *Chase Tyler!!! *Ryder Chase Whats Up *Chase Tylers heart Stoped *Ryder what!!!!!! *Ryder lets Get Him To Kites *Chase crying Ok *They Get To Kites *Ryder ktie Help Tyler His Heart Stop *Kaite ok She Helps Him ok give Him This Every 2 Hours To Help Him Get better Chase *Chase ok Will he Talk to me Or Know Me Still *Kites Yes *but He Needs Rest You Can Go By Him But Dont Borther Him too Much *Chase ok Tears Up *They Get back To the lookout *Tyler wakes Up Chase Where Am i *Chase back at the Lookout Your Heart Stop *Tyler oh What *Chase you going to be ok i Have to give you his Every 2 Hours *Tyler oh ok *Tyler Goes to Sleep (zzz) *Chase night Tyler (Licks) Him *Tyler *Chase Gives Him the Stuff To Help Hum Get Better *Chase Lays By Tyler *Chase (zzz) *Tyler Kicks Chase *Chase ow *Tyler huh Oh Sorry Chase *Chase its ok *Tyler (zzz) *Chase Plays With Tylers Ears *Ryder hey Chase Hows Tyler *Chase he is Ok *Ryder That's Good bye *Chase bye Ryder *Rocky Comes In Hi Chase *Chase hi Rocky *Rocky hi Hows Tyler *Chase Looks At Him Happy *Rocky thats Good *Chase tears Up *Rocky are you Ok Chase *Chase I dont Want to Lose Tyler *Rocky same here but he Will get Better *Rocky Hugs Him *Chase thanks Rocky *Rocky sure Thing Bye Chase *Rocky bye *Tyler wakes Up hi Chase *Chase hi Tyler How Are you *Feeling *Tyler i'm Good Still Hurts my Heart *Chase Oh You Will get Better I Know *Tyler tears Up I Hope So *Chase Licks His Tears *Tyler thanks Chase (zzz) *Chase Plays With His Ears Still *Tyler Wakes Up Are you playing with my ears *Chase yes Sorry *Tyler its Fine You Can Goes Back To Sleep *Chase plays With His Ears Some more *Chase Gives Him The Stuff *Tyler (zzz) happy *Tyler Thinks Thanks Chase *Mrs Young Come over Hi Chase *Chase Hi Mrs Young *Mrs Young i heard What Heppen To Tyler How is he *Chase he is Good *Mrs Young That's Good I hope He Gets Better Soon *Chase me Too *Mrs Young What Are you Doing? *Chase playing With His Ears Wanna Join? *Mrs Young Ok *They Both Play With his Ears *Tyler is Happy *Mrs Young Well i have to Go Tell Tyler I Stop By *Chase i will Bye *Ryder hi Mrs Young *Mrs Young Hi Ryder *Ryder What Are you doing here *Mrs Young i come to vist Tyler *Ryder oh How Is He Chase *Chase He is Ok *Mrs Young Bye Ryder Bye Chase *Ryder And Chase Bye *Tyler Wakes up Was Mrs Young Just Here *Ryder yes *Tyler well What Did She Say *Chase She Said Tell Tyler I Stop By And To Get Better *Tyler oh That's Good *Ryder how Are you Feeling? *Tyler much better *Chase licks Him Like Cazy *i am So Happy *Tyler i can Tell so am i *Ryder hugs Tyler *The End * Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tyler Synoga Category:Fanon Characters